


Keeper of worlds

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, how does one tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are now reading the (hopelessly bad) summary for the story I'm most proud of. I've had this one for months, and I love every single character. If you decide to read, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of worlds

A white cat with brown ears, three horizontal brown stripes on his back, brown paws, brown tail-tip and blue eyes ran as fast as he could on the dirt path. His name was Oreo, and he was running as fast as he could from a shadowy cat.

The sky was blood red, with no sun or moon. The shadow that chased him seemed to get closer by the second.  
Oreo let out a yelp as he tripped on a stone and nearly fell into a bloody river. Fear swept over him as the shadow jumped after him. It would have gotten him if it wasn't for the long, white snake-like creature with bat-like wings that came to Oreo's rescue. It hauled him off the ground with it's jaws and flew to a door that had suddenly appeared in the sky. Oreo closed his eyes as said door opened and the creature carried him into a world of darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------

"Oreo! Oreo wake up!" He slowly opened his eyes. A pale gray tabby was pacing in front of him. Her green eyes were locked on him.

"Ivy, what's the rush?" He sleepily mewed.

"You were moving and mewing in your sleep. I was worried." She stopped and padded closer to him. "Was it another nightmare?" Her voice sounded softer.

"Yeah, but this one felt so real." He laid his head on his paws.

"Tell me about it." Ivy prompted.

Oreo sighed. "There was a shadow. It was chasing me. And then there was this white snake-thing with bat wings. It picked me up and carried me away. Then you woke me up." He mewed rapidly.

Ivy looked at him for a moment. "Come on, I know how to get your mind of those dreams." She left the sleeping barn, followed closely by Oreo.

Living on the farm was pretty easy. There's no shortage of prey in the nearby forest, even during the winter. Cats from neighboring farms usually stayed on their own territory. And capital cats almost never leave their cozy city, making the plains, where all the farms were logated, a safe place to live.

Oreo always relaxed during a good hunting trip. The forest was quiet, except for the occasional chatter of birds. The soothing atmosphere almost made him forget his nightmare. Almost.

"Ivy?" He began and she turned around, a look of concern crossed her face.

"Yes?" She mewed, standing still.

Oreo took a deep breath. "My nightmare's are getting more vivid each night. Is there something wrong with me?" He blurted out.

"There's nothing wrong with you!" Ivy nearly shouted, making her brother flatten his ears.

"Having family trouble's?" They both looked up to the highest branch of a birch tree, where the new voice came from. It belonged to a golden tom who jumped down the tree and landed infront of Ivy, who rolled her eyes.

The tom's sapphire-blue eyes fixed themselves on Oreo. "So, what's this I heard about recurring nightmares?"

"That's none of your business." Ivy hissed. "Also, I thought you decided to live in the Capital?" She asked.

"Which means I can't visit my family, dear sister?" The tom mewed mockingly.

"What are you really doing here, Eclipse?" Oreo asked.

"As a matter of fact _little brother_ , I'm here to aid a famous detective from the Capital." Eclipse replied, looking smug.

"Oreo was born a few minutes after you, Eclipse." Ivy reminded him. "And what's this about a detective? No cat has ever commited a crime on the plains."

"We're in a forest." Eclipse mewed calmly.

"I know that. But there aren't any cats who live in the forest. This is just our hunting ground." Ivy seemed to get agitated, cats from the Capital always rubbed her fur the wrong way. Probably because they couldn't stop boasting about how amazing their homes were, compared to those of the plains.

"I'd forgotten how easy it was to upset you, sister." Eclipse mewed jokingly. "But I have more important matters. Cats have been dissapearing from the capital." He suddenly turned serious again. "You know of Lilypad lake, right? Well, a small skeleton of a rat was found there."

"What does that have to do with dissapearing cats?" Oreo interrupted. Eclipse stared at at him for a few seconds.

"Hell if I know, but Coal does. He's the detective." He began to stand up. "Well, I'd love to stay and chit chat, but I have more important matters to attend to." Without another word, he stalked off. His visit only accomplished one good thing: Oreo had completely forgotten about his nightmare.

\-------------------------------------------

That night, Oreo curled up on his light-pink blanket and fell asleep. However, he was quickly woken up by the sound of something landing on the barn's roof.

"What was that?" Ivy mewed in an annoyed voice.

"You heard it too?" Oreo mewed.

"Of course I did." With a groan, she rose to her paws and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Oreo asked.

"I'm going to find out who thinks our roof is a landing spot." She replied. Oreo sighed, then got up and followed her.

Once outside, he looked up and his mouth fell open. Standing on the roof was a white snake-like creature with bat-like wings, four thin legs with sharp claws, pink fluff from it's head to tail, two antlers on top of it's head and piercing blue eyes.

"What are you?" Was all he could say. The creature jumped down from the roof. It opened it's mouth and the voice that came out was not what Oreo had expected.

"I am a wyvern. My name is Sophia." The creature's voice was female. Oreo turned his head to Ivy. He expected a stunned look on her face, but instead, she looked _calm_.

"Ivy." He began. "The creature from my nightmare's is standing right in front of us and you're not even a little bit scared?"

"Why should she be scared? She's seen me before." Sophia put in

"What!? Ivy, is this true?" Oreo nearly shouted in shock.

Ivy let out a sigh. "Of course I've seen her before. She's the one who always saves you from 'the nightmares'."

"I think it's time we told him, don't you?" Sophia asked. Ivy nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about? Ivy, what do you know that I don't?" Oreo's mewed almost hysterically. Sophia laid down on the grass and lifted her head.

"Oreo. Those nightmares aren't really nightmares. You see, you have the power to travel between worlds. This power has accidentally activated in your sleep, transporting you to the Blood world."

"The Blood world?" He echoed.

Sophia nodded. "This island you live on, is the center of a whole network of connecting worlds. Things you see in other worlds, may resemble things in this world."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Oreo asked.

"Because every world is now in grave danger. The Data world cannot handle this alone."

"Data world!?" Oreo's mind whirled around, trying to understand everything he had just heard.

"The Data world is my home. It is also the control center for every other world. However, the Data world only intervenes when it is truly nessecary."

"But what do you need me for?" Oreo blurted out.

"Your ability to quickly travel between worlds is special. I can only travel if I use portals. Which is really slow. Look, I don't have time to go into details. We have to move quickly." She lowered her head to the ground.

"You knew about this?" Oreo asked his sister, who looked as if she had heard this before.

Ivy nodded. "Yes, I knew. Now step on that wyvern and go save us all." She smiled.

Oreo couldn't be mad at her. After all, she probably wouldn't have known how to explain this. He flicked Ivy's ear with his tail and climbed on top of Sophia, positioning himself between her antlers.

"Take care of my brother, will you?" Ivy asked the wyvern, who growled softly in response. Sophia spread her wings and took to the sky.

"Umm, how do I activate my...power?" Oreo asked her.

"Close your eyes and let your soul lead the way." She replied calmly. Ivy watched the two dissapear and went back inside.

\--------------------------------------------

In the capital, in the highest appartement of a hotel, sat a white cat with black paws and tail-tip. "So, Oreo has been gone for three days?" He asked the golden tom sitting across from him.

"That is correct." Eclipse responded.

"He is your brother, why do you think he had anything to do with the dissapearing cats?"

"My brother hates anything that has to do with crime. And let's face it, every cat who's gone, was a criminal."

Coal looked at the younger cat for a moment, before turning around and mewing: "I should go talk to his sister."

With his back turned, he didn't see the deadly grin on Eclipse's face. _This is perfect. I can just blame everything on my stupid_ _brother!_  Eclipse's plan was going exactly as planned, or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have an ask blog for the characters on Tumblr. Just because I can. I think this is how you can find it: ask-KOW-cast.tumblr.com


End file.
